La flûte de pan
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Merlin entend une mélodie qu'il semble le seul à remarquer.


**Jingle** : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Composer". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclaimer** : Fic basée sur la série éponyme de la BBC

Là j'étais vraiment fatiguée (mon intraveineuse de coca cola ne faisiat plus d'effet). Je crois même ne pas avoir compris la totalité de mon propre raisonnement au cours de la rédaction de ce OS. Mais il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne vous plaise pas, laissez-vous tenter^^. Après tout, je l'aime beaucoup quand même.

**La flûte de pan**

La matinée avait été éreintante pour le jeune Merlin. Arthur lui avait fait ranger et nettoyer sa chambre, polir son armure, cirer ses chaussures (deux fois). Il ne lui restait qu'une tâche avant de lui servir le déjeuner, aller chercher une nouvelle pièce d'armure à la forge. Celle-ci se trouvait dans la ville basse. Merlin aimait bien y passer, car il croisait des gens un peu moins imbus de leur personne. Supporter Arthur tout les jours, même s'il devenait un ami, relevait de l'exploit.

Un peu avant d'arriver à l'atelier du forgeron, Merlin entendit une mélodie s'élever. Elle était fluette, douce et obsédante à la fois. Sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, il avait commencé à modifier sa trajectoire pour se rapprocher de la musique, tel un papillon de la lumière. Il constata qu'il était le seul concerné par ce comportement. Tous, autours de lui, s'affairaient, indifférents, à leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Intrigué par le phénomène, Merlin chercha plus activement l'origine de la mélodie, pour finalement apercevoir un homme d'âge mûr qui jouait avec un instrument qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il s'arrêta devant lui.

- Vous faites de la musique ?

- Non, cette vieille flûte de pan ne produit plus aucun son depuis bien des années.

Comme voulant prouver ses dires, il souffla à nouveau dans l'instrument et une mélodie s'en échappa aussi clair que de l'eau de source. Décidément, Merlin ne comprenait pas. Devant son air interrogatif, l'autre compris que le jeune homme pouvait entendre la mélodie. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne de disposé à laisser traîner une oreille ou deux.

- Vous possédez certains dons n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin préféra ne pas répondre, même si à cette question son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine. L'homme lui jeta un regard entendu, comme si on lui avait répondu par l'affirmative. Après tout, Merlin n'avait pas non plus cherché à nier quoi que ce soit.

- Ceci est une flûte de pan. Elle servait autrefois à faire chanter les dryades, nymphes et tout ce beau monde. Mais aujourd'hui il en existe peu. Seuls ceux qui possèdent le don sont capables de les reconnaître et d'en entendre la mélodie.

- Vous l'entendez vous ? demanda Merlin en affichant un air incrédule, pour se donner une couverture au cas où.

Il n'avait pas très envie qu'on aille répéter à Uther qu'il avait des prédispositions magiques.

- Bien sûr ! Sinon je ne pourrais pas en jouer, ni composer.

Merlin sembla tout de suite plus enclin à parler de l'instrument. Il apprit ainsi que les mélodies de la flûte pouvaient aussi influencer les humains : pour calmer leurs mauvais rêves, apaiser leur colère, les rendre heureux ou triste.

- Mais le plus triste c'est que même s'ils agissent sous l'influence de la flûte, ils ne peuvent pas entendre la mélodie. Elle est condamnée à disparaître avec son auteur.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le valet d'Arthur. Mais pourtant si vous trouvez quelqu'un comme vous, vous pouvez lui apprendre.

L'homme sourit.

- Ca ne s'apprend pas. La composition se ressent, c'est le fruit d'un cheminement personnel. Chaque note jouée est une note entendue, il ne faut surtout pas se tromper, des flûtistes sont morts de leurs propres mélodies.

Le sujet fascinait Merlin. Gaïus ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une magie musicale. Peut-être lui-même n'était-il pas au courant. Alors sûrement qu'Uther non plus. C'était soudain beaucoup moins choquant de voir cet homme composer dans la rue, sans peur d'être arrêté. Merlin aurait pu continuer à l'interroger, mais l'inconnu décida que leur entrevue était achevée et qu'il devait aller porter son message ailleurs. Bien que le jeune serviteur ne comprenait pas trop ce que cette dernière phrase signifiait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de profond regret de voir l'instrument s'éloigner. Soudain une foule de question l'assaillit. Des questions qu'il aurait dû poser au musicien mais qui resteraient sans réponse.

C'est la tête pleine de cette rencontre improbable que Merlin rentra au château. Il croisa Arthur qui lui demanda où était la pièce d'armure qu'il devait aller chercher. Merlin l'avait oubliée !

* * *

Etrange rencontre pour Merlin. Espérons qu'il ne tentera pas de se procurer l'une de ces flûtes^^.

Je jouerais un joli air de flûte de pan si vous m'envoyez des reviews. Avouez que c'est tentant, non ?


End file.
